Same world, Different Paths
by IamBurden
Summary: After the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, Tsuna was tired. All the wanted to do was sleep and sleep he got. What he didnt expect was to wake up in the past, in a parallel world on the day Reborn first came to his house. Just what is going one here? Bad summary i know. Warnings: AU, a lot off OOC, some genderbents and some role swapping
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I got this idea from a tumblr post and the idea of some people swapping their roles really struck me. The base is that the guardians will change their roles like Gokudera being the rain guardians and maybe some antagonist changing roles. I hope I can do the idea justice. So please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Tired,so very tired. These were the thoughts that were running through the brain of on Sawada Tsunayoshi. The Representative Battle of the Rainbow just ended an hour ago. Gathering all the teams to share his plan and make them fight together as a united force against the Vendice, fighting the members of the Vendice, defeating Alejandro and his Gingerbread puppets, Small Gia and Big Pino, Defeating Jaeger and immediately have to fight the boss of Vendice, the Arcobaleno Bermuda Von Veckenschtein. Entering Ultimate Dying Will mode to defeat said Arcobaleno took even more energy out of him. He even had to convice Kawahira to use the Pacifier Jars to maintain the Tri-ni-set and having to use the rest of his flames to fill up the Pacifier Jars had left him very tired. Tsuna realised that he had been running on adrenaline and since the event were over it had finally left him extremely exhausted. All he wanted to do was to sleep the rest of the day away. 'At long last, I can sleep without worries. Hopefully everything will turn back to normal soon' this were Tsuna last thoughts as the darkness claimed him

Tsuna having slept enough started to wake up, as he was waking up, he notice some thing. " Wait, why is my room so different, where's Reborn hammock. My room hadn't looked this way since Reborn came" Tsuna looked around and saw the calendar the date was the same as the day Reborn first came to his house. Could it be…

"HIEE, have I travelled back in time some how or was it all a dream"

Tsuna sat there, depress for a while thinking that all the events from Reborn coming to his house to tutor him to the breaking of the curse was all just a crazy yet fun dream he had. He was broken out of his depression when he heard footsteps

"Tsunayoshi-kun,Tsunayoshi-kun are you okay. I heard a scream." An familiar sounding voice that sounded old came from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in."

The door opened, Tsuna was prepare to see his mother, the ever smiling face of his mother, Sawada Nana. The sight that greeted him however was one that he least expected. It was the Vongola Ninth boss. "Nono, why are here?" Tsuna shouted, surprised

"Tsuna-kun what are you saying? Anyway I received a called from Kokuyo Middle about your maths results and I have to say that as your grandfather I am very disappointed in you. I have taken the liberty of calling a tutor to help you with your results." The ninth show him a poster, it was the exact same one that his mother received before Reborn came. "I thought it was a pretty good deal"

"Wait what happened to mom" Tsuna was confused nothing made any sense. He was in the past but nothing was similar. The ninth, what is he doing here, shouldn't he be back at Italy handling the Vongola, doing his work as the boss? Why was he here saying that he was his grandfather and did he say Kokuyo Middle, didn't he go to Namimori Middle? This was all very confusing and it left Tsuna in a state of panic.

"Your mother? She hasn't came back home since may last year. Anyway the tutor would be here today." At that moment the door bell rang. " Ah that must be him right now"

His mother missing for long periods of time, wasn't that his father? And what happened to his father anyway, did something happened to him considering how everything was changed

'Tsuna you need to focus don't panic, remember what reborn taught you, see what really happening around here'. As he was walking towards the front door, he started to think. He was definitely in the past but every thing was different, could it be that he was in a parallel world it could explain was so many things where so different. 'So what happened to me the past year was real' at this conclusion he felt a surge of relief ' but why am I here? Did Byakuran do something to me? Sending me here? If so why? This is so confusing'

As Tsuna was deep in thought, he notice that the ninth, 'No, his is my Grandfather in this world, I think' , talking to someone,

" Ah I am so happy to that you have agreed to tutor my grandson but aren't you a bit…. young?

A squeaky and familiar voice that brought him equal happiness and fear said " Don't worry Mr Sawada, I have all the necessary credential to tutor your grandson"

"Is that so then I am glad. I hope with your tutoring Tsunayoshi will be able to improve"

The tutor seeing Tsuna coming done the stairs said " Ciaossu, I am going to be your tutor from today onwards an I am going to train you to be a great boss of the next generation"

In all his all his glory and standing there in front of the front door was Reborn, the sun Arcobaleno and the only person that could help Tsuna now.

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave some constructive criticism and please no flames. Leave a review please**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Thoughts: _Thoughts_

Seeing Reborn again after a hectic morning of endless questions brought him great relief. After all Reborn was the one who guided him through all the challenges that he had to face when he was in his world. A thought, however, came to him.

" _Wait is this Reborn even the same Reborn as the one in my world_ _ **"**_. Tsuna observed Reborn more. Like the one back in his world, Reborn had the same suit and orange hat with Leon sitting on it as the one back in his world. In other words this Reborn's appearance was exactly the same as the one back in his home world. The only question was if his personality was the same?

His line of thought was interrupted by Reborn. " Tsuna from today on words I will be looking after you and as I said before I will train you to be a boss of the next generation"

When Tsuna heard the word 'Train', the only thing he could feel was ultimate dread. " _Hiee!_ _I have to go through his tortuous training again? I am doomed_ **"**

"Heh, heh, heh ok I guess I will be in your care then Reborn" Tsuna said, the fear practically visible in the air around him

He heard the voice of the ninth, no he is his grandfather now, at least he thought so "Tsuna-kun, why are you still at home? You are going to be late for school you know" 

_School? Wait if my suspicions are correct, that means I am in the past, then I must go to school again? And from what I heard before, I no longer go to Namimori but Kokuyo now_

"You know Tsuna being late for school is not a good sign for a boss. Do I have to teach you a lesson?" After saying this Leon crawled to Reborn hand and changed into a gun. He pointed the gun at Tsuna, " Do I?"

Tsuna immediately start to run to his room " Wait, there's no need, I will get changed now"

In this room Tsuna saw that in his wardrobe were several Kokuyo middle uniforms. _Looks I really do go to Kokuyo huh?_ He changed and grab what looked like his school bag, packed an extra set of uniform just in case, with hopefully whatever he need for school, looked at the mirror. _This looks a lot better than the Namimori school uniform._ He then ran out the door

" I'm off to school, um grandpa!" As Tsuna was running to school he realized one very important detail. " Where is Kokuyo Middle?"

Reborn's voice came form the top of his head "You don't even know where your school is, you really are a dame, Dame-Tsuna"

" Wait I'm just temporary forgotten, just give me a minute"

"Sadly you don't have a minute, It takes 15 minutes for you to get to school and you only have 5 more minutes before you are late" At this point he smirked, his eyes were hidden form the shadow of his hat, Tsuna shivered, _It cant be is he going to_ **…**

Leon changed into agun "Then die, get to school on time with your dying will"

 _He is_ **.** "Wait I can ge-"

Bang

Tsuna's uniform tore off "Reborn! Go to Kokuyo with my dying will!"

A truck, a few buildings and a 50 meter drop later he was at the front gate of Kokuyo….In his underwear

"I have arrived" Tsuna said still in dying will mode

"Tch, get out of my way you pervert" Tsuna got hit and was finally out of the nightmare called dying will mode

Tsuna looked at who hit him _Mochida huh? Guess even in parallel worlds I will have problems with him_ **.**

"I cant believe I that happened to me" _Again, and if I remember correctly_

Tsuna looked up and saw Reborn floating down floating down with Leon as a parachute, with his school bag and the extra set of uniform.

Reborn looked at Tsuna and held up a Dying Will Bullet " If you want to know what happen, it was because of this bullet. Its called the Dying Will Bullet. If you are shot at the head with this will be resurrected with a dying will. The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when you are dying"

 _Yeah I know that, ah well this confirm that this Reborn is the same or at least similar to my Reborn, seeing as how only he will do something like this, might as well play along too._

"So if I don't have any regrets?"

"Well let me tell you a secret, I am also a hitman"

 _As blunt as always_. "Are you trying to kill me"

At that moment he felt a sinister aura. _Here comes Hibari_ **,** Tsuna thought, _I am going to get bitten to death._

"Oya, why are sitting in front of the school in your underwear Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

 _That voice it cant be_. Tsuna turned behind him and said a familiar pineapple hair style and blue hair. Without a doubt the person standing behind him was Mukuro Rokudo, only there was a huge difference

The Mukuro Rokudo that was standing in front of his was female

 _Wait what!_ Tsuna took in Mukuro's appearance again. He was, without a doubt, sure that the person in front of him was Mukuro Rokudo and not Chrome Dokuro as the color of the hair was different seeing as how Mukuro had a more blue colored hair while Chrome was purple. This person was a lot more taller than Chrome. On her right arm was a band that said disciplinary

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi I don't care if you are a close friend of my little sister if you don't get dressed and go to class now" Mukuro said, her eyes changed into a glare that filled Tsuna with fear, "I will make you disappear without a trace"

"Hieee! Yes Ma'am"

As Tsuna was running to class he thought, _that is definitely Mukuro only heor is it she can laugh like that is female and is taking Hibari's place in this world. Then what happened to Hibari?_

Just as he walked into class he heard some one said " looks its Dame-Tsuna or is he Underpants-Tsuna now?"

 _Oh right I forgot that I came to school in my underwear. I can never get rid of my Dameness huh?_

" oh yeah, Tsuna Mochida-sempai said that he wanted to duel you during the afternoon break in the gym"

 _Damm it I cant even get away from that_

As Tsuna was sinking into his self-pity, he heard a voice, a familiar female voice. "Erm, Tsuna-kun are you alright?"

Tsuna looked at the source of the voice a saw another familiar pineapple. This time It was Chrome Dokuro

Chrome Dokuro looked exactly the same as the one in his world. She still had her pineapple hairstyle and her skull eye patch the only difference was that her Kokuyo attire no longer showed her stomach while her skirt was still a bit on the short side

" I know Mukuro-nee is a bit scary but there was no need to come to school in your underwear." Chrome continued

 _Why is she talking to me, wait I remembered, Mukuro said that we where close friends_

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when Chrome start to shake him a bit. "Are you ok? You wear spacing out there."

"Yeah I am perfectly find." Tsuna said laughing awkwardly

"If you say so, so are you going to accept his duel? You don't have to you know? Mukuro-nee can help you" Chrome asked, worried

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it" _At least I hope so_

" Ok, if you say so" Chrome ask the worry visible in a single eye

Tsuna looked around class , he notice someone that was missing _. Yamamoto, and Kyoko too, they are missing. Are they even in this school?_

Tsuna decided to ask Chrome "Chrome are there anyone called Yamamoto Takeshi or Sasagawa Kyoko in this class"

"No there no such people in this class. I am pretty sure that there are no one with the name Sasagawa in this school"

"Are you sure?"

"of course I am sure I help Mukuro-nee with the school records remember?"

 _So Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan and Onii-chan aren't in this school. Where could they possibly be?_

"How about a Hibari, Hibari Kyoya?"

"Who's that?"

Knowing that 4 very important people in his life are missing left him with nothing but dread

TIMESKIP TO THE DUEL

 _So its time huh, for the duel with Mochida I hope it goes well_

Tsuna was making his way to the gym _. Hope he plays fair this time round_

When Tsuna entered the gym, he same the exact same situation as the last time. Mochida in his kendo attire and the same judge _. I guess not_

When Mochida saw him enter the gym, he smirked. _Good, he actually came. If I can publically humiliate him and get people to think that he is a pervert, I standing in this school will rise. Who knows that Chrome may even leave that good-for-nothing and come to me._ He thought _it will be easy the judge is a loyal member of the kendo club and in turn me. He will never give Tsuna a point_

"Hahaha. So you came you pervert. For my honor and the honor of this school I will tech you a lesson. We will duel. If you can get a single point you will win. If you don't you will lose. The prize for this duel will be" Mochida looked around and saw Chrome, he smirk, " Chrome Rokudo"

 _Still as much of an asshole as ever._ Tsuna thought. _Well I cant lose than_

Charging, Mochida said " We start now"

 _He didn't even give me a boken._ Thanks to his hyper intuition, Tsuna was able to dodge all of Mochida' strikes _. Its difficult. My body cant barely react fast enough_

In a nearby building, Reborn was holding a sniper rifle "he's not bad but not good enough. Tsuna its time for you to fight with your dying will." He shot the Bullet

 _Dammit I cant keep this up, I'm going to lose._

At that moment the Dying Will Bullet hit him

"Reborn! Defeat Mochida with my dying will"

He push Mochida to the ground and sat on top of him. He then pulled out a hand full of his hair. " One point who cares, I got a hundred points now." He looked at the judge, who refused to call the match. " if its not enough then" he proceed to pull out all of Mochida's hair. The Judge horrified called the match. Tsuna got up no longer in the Dying Will mode

The people around him started to congratulate him. Suddenly, his intuition warned him of danger, he heard Mochida scream " Damm you Tsuna" and he was charging towards Tsuna. His Boken held high, ready to strike him.

 _Damm I cant avoid that_.Tsuna prepare himself to get hit.

Only for Chrome to kick him away. Tsuna blinked. _That was some kicked. He landed quite far to_

"don't you hate sore losers like that, and to think of using me as a prize" Chrome huffed, she turned to Tsuna concerned " Tsuna-kun are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, where did you learn to kick like that?" Tsuna asked _. She never did that in may world_

"Nee-chan taught me" Chrome said

"I see"

Standing out side the gym was a student with silver hair and wearing glasses. "so that the Juudaime of the Vongola family huh"

"Argh what hit me?" Mochida sat up in pain he then heard a voice that sent chills down his spine

"Kufu. What is this I heard aboutmy cute Chrome-chan being used as a prize?"

Mochida looked up and saw that he landed next to Mukuro.

"It was you wasn't it Mochida. For rigging this match and dare call my sister an object. **I will make you disappear without a trace."**

Mochida could only whimper in fear. His screams of pain and mercy could be heard the rest of the day

TIMESKIP TO NIGHT IN TSUNA'S ROOM

"So I am going to be a Mafia boss? Of the Vongola?" _Might as well keep this information to myself seeing as how everything changed so much. Go thing I learned how to act._

"yes the ninth boss of the Mafia wants you to be the boss of the Vongola" _Wait this may be a chance to get rid of this curse position._

" What about the other candidates and how am I related to the Vongola anyway?

Reborn brought out the family tree. Tsuna saw that instead of Timoteo, it was Iemitsu and in his fathers place was Nana. _So Iemitsu became nono while my mom became leader of CEDEF._

" The vongola Primo came to Japan and as you can dee tou are his descendant"

"what about the Ninth I notice that he doesn't have children"

Right below where Iemitsu's children should be was an empty space.

" The Ninth is sterile and your mother refused the postion"

 _Even in a new world I can't escape this fate!_

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's bed "Well I am going to sleep"

"wait Reborn that's my-"

"wake me up and I will kill you"

 _Forget similar, he the same as the one in my world._

Tsuna looked at reborn. _At least he is the same. Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Onii-san, Hibari, wherever you are I hope you are alright_

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave some constructive criticism and please no flames. Leave a review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: your right I did forgot about him. I add him back in the last chapter To be honest I just changed the schools around because I like the kokuyo uniformed better. He will appear later but a completely different person**

Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna Pov

I woke up, the only thing was that I didn't wake up in my room. I was being carried by someone on the streets of Kokuyo, the person carrying me was Mama! I was surprise, wasn't she the boss of CEDEF? Wait she looked different, a lot ….bigger and she was carrying me in her arms. I know that I was never the biggest person around but to have her carry me like this a look so much bigger was impossible. I finally notice that I was smaller too. Why? What's happening?

I was brought back to reality when mama stopped. She was in front of my house. Standing in front was my grandpa. "Tsu-kun I need you to stay with Grandpa from now on, ok?" I start to cry but the strange thing that it happened on its on I didn't mean to start crying I wasn't even sad. The next few words that came out of my mouth was not mine either. "Do Mama not want Tsu-kun anymore?"

Mama was crying, "Its not that I jus can't take care of you anymore, you get hurt. Stay strong for me, ok?"

Gandpa looked at mama, "your husband?"

"He's dead father he died protecting Tsu-kun from the hitman" Mama cried harder then

Grandpa's face was grim. "I see , that's why you wanted him to live with me. Don't worry I will keep him safe."

"I know." Mama placed me on the ground and hugged me, " stay strong for me ok Tsu-kun. I will be back to visit someday"

A subordinate of mama, Turmeric if I remember correctly, said "Boss we have to go."

Mama sighed, "I know, goodbye Tsu-kun"

Everything turned black

I woke up again, I was very confuse, what was that? A dream or was it a memory of the Tsuna from this world.

"3,2,1" wait it can't be.

Pain, I could only feel pain. I can't believe that I forgot about this

"Are you trying to kill me! What was that for anyway"

"It is to wake you up of course"

"I was awake"

Reborn turned his face to the side and smirked. "Really I didn't notice."

"YOU LAIR!"

TIMESKIP

I was still complaining on the way to school, that sadistic monster what did I do in my past life to deserve all that torture he puts me through. Why can't he be like Fon

" Good morning Tsuna-kun" I turned around to see Chrome

"Good morning Chrome-chan"

Chrome frowned "are you okay Tsuna-kun, you look a bit burned?"

That was a very painful remainder for me. I tried my best to smile, "its nothing Chrome-chan"

Chrome looked at me suspiciously. "If you say so. Anyway did you hear about the new transfer student? Wonder if is a girl or a boy?"

I was very happy when I heard that, Gokudera was coming but I was a bit worried what if he was different, Chrome was a lot more outspoken something she would have never done.

I laughed nervously " w-who knows?"

TIMESKIP

"Class this is your new Classmate, he was studying abroad in Italy. His name Is Gokudera Hayato"

He looked really different. He didn't look like a delinquent and he was wearing his uniform correctly. Not only that he was wearing glasses.

I felt a chill go down my spine, I looked up to see Gokudera glaring at me. I was prepare for him, I knew that he was going to kick my desk, at least I thought he was going to. Instead he said, "I won't accept such a wimp as the Vongola 10th. Meet me at the back of the school I will show you who is really worthy of becoming the 10th."

Chrome stared at me, "Tsuna-kun I didn't know that you know someone like that and you better not get into a fight."

"I hope I won't I won't"

For the rest of the day I could feel him glaring at me. It was really nerve-wracking! I was starting to get worried what if I can't become his friend again, I don't know what I will do if I can't befriend my guardians again.

TIMESKIP

As I was walking to the back, I remembered that there was suppose to be a volleyball match today or at least there was suppose to be one in my world. There was no volleyball match in this world and I felt relieved, my balls were safe.

I saw Gokudera leaning against the wall I walked up to him and asked, "um,what is this about Gokudera-kun"

"If I let Trash like you become the Vongola 10th, the Vongola will be done for," he brought out a bow and arrow "This is your end"

A bow? Not dynamite? No way what am I going to do now? Everything is so different, nothing is the same anymore. Is this Gokudera even going to be like my Gokudera?

"That was faster than expected." Here comes the devils in the form of a infant. He came from one of his secret hideaway. Thank god for that, I needed a distraction. "Gokudera Hayato its is nice to meet you."

"It was you who called him here wasn't it"

"Yes he is a family member I called from Italy."

"So you are the world strongest hitman Reborn, the one the ninth trust the most, It better be true that if I kill the 10th candidate I will be the new 10th.

"Yeah its true"

As they were talking I tried to crept away, there was no way I could defeat Gokudera as I am now. Only to see an arrow land right in front of my foot.

"Where do you think you are going" Gokudera took out another arrow from….somewhere, now that I thought about it almost everyone had some sort of magical storage to put their weapons in.

"Gokudera is said to be able to hide any his weapons in any part of his body. In other words he is a human armory." Reborn looked had that smirk on his face, "Tsuna if you don't want to die fight back"

"My other name is Trick Shot Hayato" He prepare another arrow "prepare to die"

I dodge all of this arrows, thank god for the hyper intuition. As I was dodging I could have sworn I heard a Hahi somewhere.

"Tsuna-kun whats going on here" Chrome ran up to me, "are these arrows?"

"This is the end of the 10th" Gokudera somehow managed to shot 3 arrows at the same time at both Chrome and I "Die!"

I pushed Chrome out of harm's way "Tsuna-kun" she blushed "Thank you"

This is bad what am I going to do at this rate Chrome was going to get hurt

Leon turned into a gun, "Tsuna its time to Fight with your dying will." Reborn shot the bullet at my head

" REBORN CATCH ALL THE ARROWS WITH MY DYING WILL"

"So what if you strip it not going to help you" he shot the arrows, arrows that I caught

"What impossible" Gokudera grit his teeth, "then double the arrows" I caught those to

GOKUDERA POV

Tch how is he doing this. If he's catching the arrows than these explosive ones should do the trick. I took out a bunch of the explosive arrows only to drop one, one that was going to explode. I drop the rest, so this is how it ends huh. "This is the end of me".

Only for the 10th to grab the arrows, he was shouting "CATCH,CATCH,CATCH" he stared at the arrows for a while and threw them into the air, they exploded, harming no one

TSUNA POV

"Thank goodness, I made it in time"

Gokudera kneel down in front of me. "I was wrong, You are truly fit to be he Juudaime." He looked up, "Juudaime, I will follow you to the end of the world, please give me any order you want"

"What?" To be honest I was not expecting this.

"The loser becomes the winner subordinate, that is the family rule"

"I see" I looked at Gokudera

Gokudera looked away "Actually, I never wanted to be the 10th. I just wanted to see if the candidate had te strength to be a suitable boss"

Some things just never change do they. "Gokudera"

He looked up, his eyes glimmering with admiration. "I could have sworn I saw a puppy tail sprout out "you are everything and more. I, Gokdera Hayato, will give you my life."

I can't help but say, " Gokudera I don't want a subordinate," Gokudera looked down properly feeling rejected, I smiled and continued on, " what I really want is a friend, so Gokudera will you be my friend?"

"Juudaime," Gokudera looked like he was at lost for words, he smiled "of course I will"

"How about you call me Tsuna"

He glared "I cannot allow that"

His glare was a lot worse than before, he is sill as scary as ever

"Well done Tsuna through your own strength you gaind a subordinate. You passed for today"

Reborn is still the same as ever. He still cares for me in his own twisted way.

"Tsuna-kun, you were amazing," Chrome came up to me, than stopped and looked away, her whole face looked like a tomato, "you might want to put on some clothes first"

"Woman, what wrong with Juudaime's body, huh?"

"Gokudera, did you really say that?"

There was laughter, laughter that came from the 3rd year delinquents "Huh whats happening here, that underwear boy is such a loser." They leered Chrome, "hey the eye-patch girl is pretty cute want to hang out with us"

Gokudera stood up "looks like its time to make myself useful" he took out an arrow "they won't be bothering you anymore after this Juudaime"

Normally I won't allow Gokudera to do anything but they insulted Chrome. "Go wild Gokudera"

TIMESKIP

At night, I was happy Gokudera is my friend again. I hope everything will turn out the same. That we could be one big family again. Guys wait for me, I am coming for you

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave some constructive criticism and please no flames. Leave a review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I know some of you guys think that Tsuna very weak. He will stay that way till he gets Hyper Dying Will Mode. I always saw that part as the turning point of the series. Besides, he woke up like a 2 days ago. He is not going from the loser he is to a badass in just 48 hours.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

3rd pov. Airport

We see a lady with long pink hair walks out of the arrival gate. She takes of her glasses revealing green eyes. She thinks to herself, ' This time, I won't let you run away.' A little bit behind her, just out of her sight, we see a young man. He was wearing a cow print shirt. He says to himself "Yare, yare. That ride sucks. Well I better start searching."

Time skip

 **Booom**

Timoteo was drinking tea and reading the newspaper when he heard the explosion. He puts down his cup and sighs, "Reborn doesn't show any mercy does he?"

Tsuna POV

I was coughing out smoke. "Reborn are you trying to kill me and destroy the house? I just got a question wrong!"

Reborn was standing in front of me wearing a construction outfit. " This is the way I do it."

"Its illegal!"

"I am a hitman after all."

I facepalmed, "That's not the answer I'm looking for."

Why does he have to be so sadistic. Would it kill him to show a bit of compassion? Does the word mercy even exist in his dictionary?

Reborn came up to me, "Its was good that you were able to recruit two subordinates."

I was confused. I only "recruited" Gokudera, where did the other one come from? Unless he meant…

"Reborn I didn't recruit Chrome-chan. The two of them are just my friends and classmates!"

Its goes without saying that he ignored me. Reborn continued "For that I will gives you a break from your studies."

Knowing it as useless to convince him otherwise, I gave up. " Tch, I'm going to get ready for school"

Time skip

"Have a safe trip Tsuna" my Grandpa called out

"Hai!"

I felt like I was forgetting something. I was pretty sure that this morning was suppose to be more eventful…

I felt someone stop in front of me. I looked up and saw a lady in a mommy bike. Wait It wasn't any random lady, It was Bianchi.

"Just who I was looking for, here have this." She toss me a can of death and cycled away. I just smiled awkwardly and held it away from me as far as possible. I waited till she was gone and threw it as far away as I could, which wasn't very far thanks to my still pathetic strength. The can was opened and the poisonous gas killed a few crows.

"Not bad Tsuna, you managed to stop an assassination attempt on your own." Said Reborn as he landed on my head.

More like I knew what was going to happen. Who can forget an encounter like that?

A familiar voice came from behind me. "Excuse me, can you help hold this?."

I turned around to see a gigantic map, blocking my view of who was speaking, " Um ok? I guess" I saw that it was a map of Kokuyo. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need the life of your companion." I could hear machine gun fire and bullets going through the map I was holding, all going for the top of my head.

"HIEEE" What was that, an assassin after Reborn? Now that the map was ripped to shreds, I could finally look at the guy that shoot me. It was Lambo, adult Lambo.

"Remember me Reborn? Its Lambo of the Bovino Family"

"Tsuna hurry up your going to be late"

"Damm you Reborn. Don't ignore me" Lambo reached into his hair to pull out a grenade, which wasn't possible considering that I was no longer an afro, not that it was possible with an afro in the first place, how did he even fit the Ten-Year Bazooka as a child in the first place.

"Die Reborn." Lambo drew the grenade, only for Reborn to hit it back into his face. He force of the grenade managed to place Lambo into the air and let the Grenade explode safely. For me anyway, not so much for Lambo. Besides if Lambo could survive a grenade at 5, his 15 year old self could to…

I hope

"Hurry up Tsuna."

"Wait you know him right Reborn?"

"No, I don't."

"Well he seems to know you"

"Everybody in the mafia world does. The Bovino Family is a small family." A spotlight shined on him, " I can't be bothered with lower-ranked people"

"I suspected as much." Even in this world he was still cool.

"And now you are going to be late." He pointed Leon in my face. "Be in school on time with your Dying Will, Dame Tsuna"

 **Bang**

"Reborn! Reach school as if I were to die."

Time skip

After reaching the school in my underwear, I now realize what was supposed to happen in the morning. Lambo was an adult now, at least I think he was, my encounter with him lasted less than 5 minutes. I opened the door of the class, only to see Gokudera's smiling face.

"Good morning Juudaime!"

"Good morning Gokudera-kun and can you stop calling me Juudaime in public?"

"No Juudaime is Juudaime. To not call you Juudaime is to not respect you"

He is a bit more intense compared to last time.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun"

"Good morning Chrome-chan"

"What are the two of you talking about? Why is he calling you Juudaime?"

Gokudera glared at here. "Tch, it doesn't concern you Cyclops-Onna"

"You are in some sort of group and your in charge aren't you, Tsuna-kun" She looked me with determination, " let me join to Tsuna-kun"

I was about to say no when I saw Reborn on a building opposite of the school holding a sniper rifle. The message was clear. It was 'reject her and die"

"O-O-kay" I was crying on the inside, why can't I ever say no to Reborn. Then I grew curious, " Neh, Chrome-chan. Why do you want to join me anyway?"

Chrome blushed "Tsuna-kun, I did say that I will follow you any way you go remember?"

She did? I guess it must have happen to my younger parallel self

"So, do I can you Bossu?"

"Please don't. I got enough of that from Gokudera"

She giggled "Ok Tsuna-kun"

Gokudera pointed at her, "Are you trying to become Juudaime's right hand? It won't go so easily! I will become Juudaime's Right hand"

"Come on you two, let's forget about the boss and subordinate stuff, Okay?"

Chrome glared back, " Is that so?". Blue and red lightning stared to spark between their eyes.

I sweatdropped, they sure were competitive

"Yare, yare. Isn't this quite a scene?"

The two were snapped out of their staring contest. Chrome narrowed her eye at him " He's not a student here."

Standing before us in all his cow print shirt glory was Lambo.

"Lambo-san, why are you here?"

"Well Vongola, you are my only lead to Reborn after all, I'm here to ask some questions"

"Do you know how dangerous an idea that is? What if Muku-"

Speak of the devil and he will come, or she in this case. The hall was filled with and ominous aura and I could almost hear a haunting melody in the air.

"What is that boy doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

I have to defuse the situation fast. "I-I will escort him out now Mukuro-sempai". I started to push Lambo away.

"Vongola, what are you doing?"

"Wait for me Tsuna-kun/Juudaime" The two paused to glare at each other than followed me.

Mukuro looked at me before addressing the crowd in the hall, with her Trident out. "What are still doing here? Do you all want to disappear"

"GO-GOMEN MUKURO-SAMA" The halls were empty in a second

"We got away." Thank god. I didn't want to fight Mukuro, she was like Hibari in my world.

"Juudaime, who is this guy? He seems to know Reborn. And he looks a bit familiar." The last part was muttered out

"He and Reborn seem to be acquaintances" more like mortal enemies, at least for Lambo. He should be more like a fly to someone like Reborn

The sink opened up like a door and out came Reborn Chrome looked shocked, "How did you do that?"

"Tsuna your going to be late for class"

Lambo walked forward "Yo Reborn you don't seem to remember me at all. We meet at-" Lambo stopped, he saw Reborn petting Leon and looking away for him. Poor guy, it's like Reborn will never take him seriously

"Yare,Yare. It looks like it will be a battle of power" Storm clouds appeared around the school, he took out his horns, "THUNDER SET" Lightning struck him

"My horns have a million volts" He charged "DIE, REBORN. ELECTTRIO CORNUTA"

This time Reborn didn't turn Leon into a stick, he turn Leon into the Reverse One Ton Mallet.

The was a crater where Lambo's face landed. Poor guy he can never seem to catch a break.

I was expecting him to cry. I wasn't expecting him to puff into pink smoke, the Ten-Year Bazooka? What came out of that pink smoke was a crying brat, 5-Year Lambo. Was this the real Lambo? I was about ask him when Reborn knocked him out, thankfully without the Reverse One Ton Mallet

"Reborn how could you!"

Reborn shrugged "He was annoying me"

"That isn't an excuse!"

Chrome looked really out of her element, "Did the cow boy just became younger?"

I started to fuss over 5 year Lambo when he suddenly poof into pink smoke. 5 minutes must have passed

"Ite, that really hurt" came from the pink smoke. Adult Lambo came back.

Chrome stared at him, "Ano, cow boy, what happened?"

Lambo stopped rubbing his head, "huh, oh you mean the child that appear? That was me 10 years ago. It was because of this" he reached into his hair, seriously how does he do that, and out came the Ten-Year Bazooka. " This is the Ten-Year Bazooka. When shot by the Ten Year Bazooka, the target will switch places with their ten years later form. This effect only lasts for 5 minutes before the current and future self switch back. My younger self likes to use this when he was sad, angry, scared, or frustrated"

Chrome nodded, "I see" I could see that this Lambo was the present Lambo. Things really have changed

I heard the bell ring, "Guys we have to get to class"

Timeskip

"Damm it, we were late to class and were scolded" It was the recess period and the three of us we on the roof.

Chrome smiled at me "Well, at least it was interesting."

Gokudera glared at her "Why are you even here you Cyclops-Onna"

Chrome glared back, " I told you I will follow Tsuna where ever he goes."The red and blue sparks came out again.

I sighed and opened the lunch box, it was like watching Gokudera and Yamamoto fight. A few crows dropped dead when the gas from the lunch box of death hit them though. I knew it, I can never catch a break, can I?

Gokudera stared at it, "that's, It can't be"

"Don't eat that Tsuna, unless you want to know how you want to know how heaven looks like." Reborn was on the roof of the stairs, "come out, Bianchi, I know you're there"

The door of the stairs on the other side opened.

"ANEKI" Gokudera was holding his stomach, I guess something never changed, huh?

"It's been a while Hayato."

"Ciaossu Bianchi"

Bianchi started to act like a shy fangirl. "Reborn, I came to take you back. Let's do some large-scale job together again. The place you belong to is dangerous and thrilling underworld"

"I told you before Bianchi, I have to groom Tsuna into the Vongola 10th"

"How sad Reborn, if the Vongola 10th doen't die from a terrible accident you will never be free" Bianchi walked away, "wait for me Reborn, once I kill the 10th , I mean once the 10th dies from a horrible accident I will come back for you."

I have to go through this again? NO. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Gokudera's groans of pain" Chrome said, "why don't we just leave him here"

"Chrome !"

She pouted, "Find"

SCENCE CHANGE

We were in the empty nurses office. "Tsuna-kun, I will go look for the nurse, you look after the puppy."

"So Reborn, you know her?"

"She's Bianchi, known as "Poison Scorpion Bianchi" or simply "Poison Scorpion" in the Mafia world, she specializes in Poison Cooking, a technique that turns any food she makes into poison." He smirked and held up 4 fingers, "she is also my 4th lover"

"I sure she is"

A gun was pointed at me, "Are you being sarcastic?"  
"HIEE, NO I'm NOT"

"Juudaime, I am sorry."

"Gokudera, you're awake"

"I showed something so shameful, when I see my aneki's face…"

He looked at me, "It was when I turned 6, we held many lavish parties at our castle. I was suppose to have a piano recital in front of the guest. That was when she first baked cookies for me. It was also the time I discovered his poison cooking abilities. Of course the performance was a total wreck. However, many people love it, to them it was unique, modern, and abstract. My father was proud and increased the number of recitals. It in turned increase the number of times I had to eat her cooking. That trauma was branded into my body, whenever I see her I will have this stomachache."

Chrome who was back with the nurse by this time heard the story and the nurse, Chrome and I sweatdropped

"Gokudera that must have been painful for you"

Scene Change

It was the time when the girls gave the boys the cakes they made. Chrome came up to me, she blushed, "Ano, Tsuna-kun, I hope you can accept this."

I looked at her cake, as I suspected it was the cake Bianchi swapped in, "um chrome you might want to looked down first"

"Huh? Oh my god. Tsuna-kun I sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you can always make another."

"Think if anyone will give me their cake Vongola?"  
"Lambo what are you doing here?" Lambo shrugged, "I was feeling hungry"

"You're, You're…" Looks like Bianchi's here, looks like Lambo is about to get a face full of poison cooking

"Romeo. It's you Romeo." Bianchi looked away "I'm sorry Romeo but I love Reborn now. I have to leave you ". What! What happen to the hate!

"That annoying idiot looks a lot like Bianchi's ex."

"What happened between them?"

Reborn smirked, "Bianchi left him for me of course"

Looks like Reborn claimed another victim with that sadistic nature of his

Scene changed

I was back home, behind me was Gokudera. Grandpa came out to greet me, "Tsuna welcome back, your new tutor and housemate are upstairs.

Home tutor I was expecting, House mates, whose that?

I went up and opened the door to my room. Inside where Reborn, Bianchi and Lambo.

"Welcome back"

"ANEKI!"

"Why are you here?"  
"It is for love"

"It's for work"

"Reborn needs me"

"Bianchi will be in charge of part of your training"

Even Lambo was looking at them like they were crazy

"So Lambo why are you here?"

"Well it started when I was still in your school"

Flashback

Well not really the only thing Lambo remember was the phrase 'I will make you disappear without a trace' and pain, lots of pain, so much pain, too much pain . It's seem like the experience was to traumatic to remember.

Flashback end

"And I ended up in your front door"  
Flashback

"So hungry," Lambo was crawling on the streets, the beating Mukuro gave him and his hunger, left him with only enough energy to walk.

"What's this? Why don't you come in young man"

Flashback end

"your grandfather fed me and gave me a place to stay."  
I gave him a look, "so you are basically a freeloader"

"Yes"

"At least have some shame when say that!"

"Enough about the cow Dame-Tsuna its time for your first lesson with Bianchi."

"I will be teaching you home economics and art." Bianchi took out a bowl of her poison cooking. " Reborn asked me so I had no choice."

I could only whimper

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave some constructive criticism and please no flames. Leave a review please**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the next chapter. We see a bit more of Tsuna's past and a next power. It comes from another show, lets see who can guess what it is shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write

Thoughts: _thoughts_

Tsuna Pov

I was in a park. Which was strange, it was day and I fell asleep some time ago. Guess I'm going to see some of the past again huh? My body moved towards the swing set, there sat a girl with purple hair, around 5 years old. She looked lonely, it was like every kid was avoiding her, I guess that's why my younger self decided to approach her. I wonder could it be?

"Hello, do you want to be Tsu-kun's friend?"

The girl looked up surprised, she didn't do anything but blush

I could feel myself laugh, "Tsu-kun thinks you look cute when you blush" And that was true

She blushed harder and said, "Its by nature." She stared at me for a while, " Why do you want to be friends with me"

"Because you looked lonely, Tsu-kun believes that nobody should look lonely. So do you want to be friends?"

She looked surprised, as though she couldn't believe my reason was so simple, but then she smiled, "Hai"

"Tsu-kun's name is Tsuna. What's yours?"

"Nagi, Rokudo Nagi"

I could feel the smile that my young self was have threatening to spilt my face. "lats play, Nagi-chan"

At that moment my vision turned dark

My vision came back as fast as it left me. This time everything looked different. Chrome was in front of me again. This time though, she was older, she was 10 years old instead of 5

"Nagi your mother is so abusive, why don't you leave her and stay with me and grandpa"  
I notice that she had a few bruises on her arm and legs, she quietly replied "Grandpa and I, Tsuna-kun. I can't no matter how she treats me, she is still my mother, I can't leave her. Besides, Mukuro-nee makes it better for me, she protects me"

"The way she treats Mukuro is totally different and she can't always be there for isn't abuse like you, while I see you with new bruises everytime, once she locked you out of the house. Please Nagi at least consider my idea"

She opened her mouth, properly to say no or something. I had the feeling this wasn't the first time I had this conversation with her. She was cut of by the an oily and sadistic sounding man.

"Well isn't this sweet" I looked behind me, the was a group of ten man, their suits had a crest, a familiar looking crest. While my young self felt confusion, I felt dread, I recognize that crest.

It was the crest of the Estraneo Familiga.

He continued, "We are here to pick you up girl"

My younger self stepped in front of Chrome. "Who are you people, what do you want with Nagi"

The man chuckled, "you see boy, this girl's mother sold her to us and we are here to collect" He ordered the men behind him, "Grab her and lets go."

"What about the boy sir"

"Ignore him, we only need one" The men advance upon us

I was could hear Nagi whimper in fear but before I could do or say anything, I was pushed aside

"Tch, stop struggling!" The leader took out a knife. "They didn't say anything about minor injuries, maybe this can shut you up"

He cut her left eye. The cut was deep, blood was pouring out like a waterfall.

I could feel the rage that both my younger self and I had. They hurt Nagi, they hurt my friend

 **THEY HURT NAGI**

I could feel my heart pumping, it wasn't just pumping blood now, it was pumping power. My body glowed orange, it gave off steam.

I stood up the ground around my body crack under my power. "Let her go, NOW!"

I charged forward. Whatever this power was, it was amazing, the bullets they shot could not hurt me and every punch I gave them had them knocked out. But I could feel pain, my heart hurt a lot, my body couldn't handle the strain of this new power, but it mattered little. All of the man that dared hurt Nagi were groaning in pain or unconscious. I could not handle the strain anymore, l let myself fall to my knees. Before I joined the men on the ground, I could here two voices, one young, one old.

"TSUNA-KUN"

I fell unconscious

I woke up again, this time I was in the hospital. Beside my bed asleep was Chrome. I could feel overwhelming joy, she was safe. I1 saved her. "I did it, You're safe"

Chrome's head shot up, she was wearing a eye patch. "Tsuna-kun you're awake. Do you need anything."

"Water would be nice"

After a while, when my throat wasn't killing me, I asked, "How long was I out?"

" 3 days" Chrome was crying. Only one eye was crying. " The doctor said that you almost died."

"Nagi, your eye…"

Her hands shot up to cover her eye patch, "I lost it, the doctors said that the cut was too deep."

"Nagi, I'm sorry" I was too late, I couldn't save all of her. "If only I was faster"  
"Don't worry Tsuna-kun, I don't blame you"

"Was it true? Did your mother really sold you to those man?"  
"She did, she really did. She was arrested wand we are now living with uncle Lancia, he's nice, nicer then mother. How could she? I thought of her as my mother, as family." She was crying, I can't stand her crying tears of sadness.

"But you have real family now, you still have Mukuro and grandpa and your uncle and me. Forget about her, she doesn't deserve your love."

She smile, no longer crying. "Your right I will forget about her."

"How about a new name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name was the only thing she gave you, how about a new one? To finally forget about her?"

"Okay, but what shall it be?"

"How about Chrome?"

She looked surprised, she then smile, a happy one, one I haven't seen in a long time. "Chrome, Rokudo Chrome. I like it."

"Kufufufufu. I approve" Leaning against the door was Mukuro and Lancia

Both of them walked up to my bed and bowed down to me. Lancia said, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thank you for helping Nagi, no Chrome. I apologize for my sister's action, she will never bother us again"

"Kufufufu. I must thank you Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't know what I will do without my dear little sister."

"It's no problem. I will always protect a friend."

Chrome looked at me, determined, "Tsuna-kun. I have decided, I will get strong. I promise you, I will always have your back."

I smiled, "Okay" at that point, I could feel immense pain from my body.

Everything faded to black

I woke up from my memory. So that was the promise Chrome made and the past we shared together. I was a bit worried, what was that power. It was incredible, so was the pain. I wonder if I could do it again, it could help me in my future battles.

"Tsuna your going to be late for school." There was Reborn calling me. I guess I will worry about it later.

Meanwhile, in the school conference room.

"Like It says on the hand out, this are the room assignments for the second semester committees"

"Hey what is this, the is a committee using the reception room. This is so unfair, which is it?"

"Psst, it's the Discipline Committee"

"Oya, Do you have a problem?" leading against a window In all her terrifying glory was Rokudo Mukuro

"No! No I don't. I-I very sorry Rokudo-sama"

"Isn't it strange?" A committee known as the tree planting committee, though in the minds of those in the room, the only thing they were going to plant was their faces, questioned. The question was repeated by the rest of the committee

"We are against the Discipline Committee receiving special treatment."

"What are so many doing here? There should only be one representative."

" The tree planting committee is different. We deal with global warming. We are very conscious."

"Kufufufufu, Is that so"

Let just say that they were very conscious of the pain.

In a nearby building, Reborn was observing Rokudo Mukuro. "To hold the position of the most dangerous individual in this school at such a young age, she will be a good addition for Tsuna's family."

We were on the roof top enjoying lunch. Well at least Gokudera, Lambo and I were enjoying lunch,. Lambo was forced to join my school so that he could stay and Chrome had to help her sister. I remembered how I got it from Haru. Nothing change for her at all. We meet the same way and I even saved her the same way. There was only one change though. She had a sibling

Flashback

I was running way from Haru while she was declaring her love. At least I was still I heard "Troublesome, Haru what are you doing."

I turned around and saw the last person I was expecting to see. It was Chikusa.

"Onii-chan"

Onii-chan. BIG BROTHER! Chikusa was Haru's big brother in this world!

"Who is the underpants man"  
"He's Haru's love"

"Troublesome, do whatever you want Haru"

"Hai! Onlli-chan"

Flashback end

"Yare, yare. She sure made a lot" Lambo was really quite the leech, he almost ate all the food she made.

"You Ahoshi, how dare you eat Juudaime's food"

"Whatever, Tako-head"  
Gokudera brought out his bow, "who are you calling Tako-head"

"Who else but you, Tako-head"

"Ma,ma Gokudea calm down"  
"But this guy"

"I don't want you guys to fight, please Gokudera. For me?"  
"If the juudaime says so" He leaned against the fence. This place is boring, isn't there anything interesting to do?"  
"There is"

Pain. Lots of pain. Reborn was throwing chestnut and wearing a chestnut costume. He poked me with it too. I know that something was suppose to happen, but what was it?

"A big surprise with a big chestnut?"  
"Yare, Yare, what is that costume Reborn?"

" This costume is to spy on people who use trains for long distance commuting. People are scared of the spikes, so nobody bothers me. It was made by Bianchi, whoever touches this spike will see heaven in 30 seconds."

I have he was going to made us fight Mukuro. I have to warn them. " Guys, don't-". I fainted.

"Exactly 30 seconds. How precise"

"Juudaime/ Vongola"

"It's okay. He will wake up in 10 minutes. In the mean time I know the perfect place to let him rest"

In front of the reception room 3rdPov

"Here?"

"Yes"

"Wow, never thought that there will be a place like this in this school"

"The furniture is comfortable and the view is nice. Very convenient too. Perfect place for a vongola headquarter"

"Not a bad idea Reborn-san"

"Who are these people?"

The lackeys of the discipline committee entered the room

"This room is given to the Discipline committee. How dare you come here?"

Gokudera walked up to them, "I don't care what committee you are. If you don't get out of here you will bite the dust."

"You bastard"

"Yare, yare. Looks like we have to fight"

After the fight

"Tch I don't need your help Ahoshi"

"Really you looked like you were in trouble"

"Oya? It seems that this poorly disguised fan club is useless."

Gokudera was shocked, _shit Mukuro Rokudo I can't take her alone_

Gokudera pushed up his glasses, "Oi Ahoshi I need you to-" he saw that lambo fainted from the fear of see Mukuro. "Dammit, useless cow"

"I recognize the cow but who are you? A friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Mukuro took out her trident, "You look weak. Sawada Tsunayoshi does not need weak friends. I shall make you disappear without a trace"

Gokudera blinked and she was instantly in front of him. "Be gone"

Tsuna pov

I woke up. I was in a room that I was pretty sure was the Discipline Committee's room. I was too late.

"Ah, you are awake Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Mukuro sempai" I saw Lambo and Gokudera on the floor. "Guys"

"Don't bother, they won't wake up for a while." She picked the both of them up and walked towards the window

"Mukuro . You can't"  
"Why? The two of them are weak"

"I said **NO**." At that point I felt the power again, I was ready to fight if I have to.

Out of nowhere came a kick. "Mukuro-nee, what did I say about throwing people out of the window?" An angel came in the form of Chrome. Yes I don't have to fight Mukuro. Though where did she come from again?

"Not to do it when you are around."

Another kick. This time it was aimed for the head.

"Not to do it at all"

"Sorry about that Tsuna-kun, let's get them to the nurse."

Whew, at least we were out of that situation. I was really tried to. I knew it was because of the power, but I didn't even used it for a second. Just what is the price for using it?

3rd pov

Mukuro watch the group leave _. Well at least Chrome has more friends, wish that they could be stronger though._

"Interesting group no?"

Mukuro turned to the source of the voice to see Reborn. "Who are you?"

"Who knows?"

"I don't like that tone of yours" Mukuro thrust her trident at the baby.

"Oya? Aren't you vey strong"

"You are not that bad either."

"I want to fight you."

"Save it for later" Reborn brought out an arrow, the explosive one that he pick pocketed for Gokudera

"Goodbye"

 **BOOOM**

Tsuna's pov

It was the end of school. At least there were no more strange events that happened. I didn't land in the pool this time round, didn't even go into Dying will either.

"Reborn, I'm here to pick you up."

"Aneki, Juudaime I have to go." And there goes Gokudera

" You're guard is down Reborn"

 **BAM**

And Lambo got hit with the Reverse One Ton Mallet.

"See you back home Tsuna"

As Reborn was riding back,he saw Mukuro looking at him from her office, he thought _, it seems like Mukuro Rokudo is already part of, Tsuna's family. Go job, my Dame student_

 **Was it good? Was it bad?. The glow of the new power was supposed to be red but I changed it to orange to suit the sky flames more. Can anyone guess where it is from?. Please do check out my 2796 one shot. Please leave some constructive criticism and please no flames. Leave a review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I guess nobody liked the previous chapter at all huh? Was it really that bad? I just have to try harder than.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

 **Thought:** _thought_

"Kyo-gege, are you sure this is the place where Shisho is going to meet us", asked a girl that could not be any older than 13 years old

"For the last time I-Pin. Yes I am sure. Look uncle's cart is just right in front of us." The man replying the young girls question was a 15 year old man that was standing 169 cm with black hair.

If you haven guess from the first 3 letters, this is Hibari Kyoya. Nothing physically changed about him, except that he looked a lot nicer.

"Ge-ge, hurry up. I want to start my mission already."

"Hn"

The two of them bowed to the vendor of the cart, both greeting him with a respectful Shifu. The vendor bowed back. The vendor pushed a plate with a meat bun and a picture towards I-Pin.

"Is this my target?"

The man nodded. I-pin sensing someone looked to the left while Hibari ignored it, knowing that there was no threat.

Tsuna POV

My life sucks. I remember this morning back in my old world. Bianchi in the shower and Reborn stealing my breakfast. I thought that in this world Lambo will be fast when he was using the toilet seeing as how he is 14 instead of 5. That didn't happen, in fact he took even longer this time. Can it get any worse?

Growl~

And it got worse; I just realize that I didn't eat breakfast at all, seeing as how Reborn stole all my food. Stupid Spartan Tutor, why can't he be nice for once, he isn't training me to be a mafia boss, he's torturing me.

 **BANG**

"Hieeee", that was a bullet, a bullet that was shot by Reborn. I forgotten that he could read minds in my anger.

Growl~

I need something to eat. I brighten up when I saw Fon's meat bun cart. I can finally see I-Pin, one of the few that were relatively sane back in my world. Only I didn't see I-Pin, at least the one I was expecting. The one in front of me looked like 10 years later I-pin, except that she looked a bit younger, 13 maybe?

My attention was then drawn to the teenager beside her, he wasn't there the last time. He looked familiar, he looked just like…

Hibari Kyoya

I stared at him for a while, he was indeed Hibari Kyoya. He just looked a bit…nicer? He didn't have the constant glare on his face anymore, he was now smiling at I-pin.

Growl~

I can't take the hunger anymore, I guess I should just let things run on course, everything seem to be on threat despite a few minor differences. I should buy a bun.

3rd POV

After Tsuna left with his meat bun. Hibari turned to glare at Fon, "I don't like how you drag her into the underworld, uncle."

Fon sighed, "It's not like I have a choice with me being a Arcobaleno, I did warn her what will happen if I take her as my student. At least she made a named for herself, Human Bomb I-pin, yes? I believe there is few people her age that are as good as her. Trick shot Hayato and Charging Bull Lambo"

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "Hn, are you getting old uncle? You know that name doesn't apply anymore after you sealed away her Pinzu Time Bomb." He got up from his seat, "Let's go I-pin"

Hibari looked around when he didn't get an answer, I-Pin disappeared!

"Looks like you need more training, I-Pin left while the customer was her."

Hibari growled in embarrassment. "Shut up uncle."

Time skip Tsuna POV

Pin dealt with the dog the same way as she did in my world, using the Gyoza-ken to move the dog away. This time though, I didn't tell what happen to me to Lambo, Gokudera and Chrome. I didn't want think I was crazy after all.

At least until Reborn use the secret passageway from under my desk. How does he do that anyway? The underneath of my desk was plain air.

"That's because I am the World's Strongest Hitman."

"THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER AND STOP READING MY MIND!"

"Tsuna you were thinking about a girl that can telepathically move things, right?" Reborn turned around, "I guess there are people who believes in this things, even at your age"

Gokudera looked at me with twinkles in his eyes, "Juudaime, you saw a UMA?"

On the other hand, Chrome and Lambo looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Tsuna-kun, you have quite the active imagination"

"Yare, Yare. Aren't you a bit to old to believe in this things."

I gave up and just slammed my head on the table in embarrassment.

Time skip

I was cleaning the hallways, this is boring.

"You're the one from yesterday."

I looked up, I saw I-pin talking to Chrome.

"Yare, Yare. You know her, Chrome-san?"

Chrome nodded, I met her at a store yesterday."

Flashback

Chrome was fishing for coins to give to the cashier when she accidentally dropped a few. She was about to bend down to pick them when she saw a hand reach out to her. She saw I-pin with her coins. She smiles and takes them back. Before she could say her thanks, a deep voice came from outside the store.

"I-Pin you ready? We need to go."

I-Pin quickly ran out of the store

Flashback end

"Thank you for your help yesterday"

Lambo observed I-Pin for a while, "Those clothes looked like they're from China."

I-Pin blushed under Lambo's gaze. At least she didn't explode, it seems like Fon sealed up her Pinzu Time Bomb again. That's one problem down

I-pin turned around, facing me. She looked at a photograph and looked at me again. She walked up to me and said, "Meet me at the roof top." before running away.

I can't believe she has the same eye sight problem that my I-pin did. Why can I never befriend people without extreme violence and lots of pain on my end?

At the corner of the hall Mukuro was observing the group, "Oya, An intruder? I should deal with her." Till she saw a delinquent slacking. "Kufufufu, after I deal with the slacker."

Time skip

I was on the roof, preparing myself for the beating that was going to happen. As expected, I-pin was posing while eating a Gyoza.

"I only help you this morning because I didn't recognize you." She pointed at me, "But this time I will defeat you"

"I-I see"

Reborn walked out of his hiding spot on a water tank. "That's the so-called Hitman with the deadly arm, I-pin"

"Yeah I can tell."

"Her other name was Human Bomb I-pin"

She finished her Gyoza, "Brace yourself"

I dodge her first strike. As much as I want things to stay on course, I don't want to be thrown around like a ragdoll

"It's go that you dodge that, Dame-Tsuna. That was the Gyoza-ken. It works by sending a wave of garlic scent straight to the enemy's brain. This technique numbs the brain, which makes the muscles of the enemy move involuntarily. Since no one senses the garlic, people believe that the user is using psychic abilities." Reborn looked at me. "Just like what you first thought this morning."

"Yare, Yare. So she is basically throwing garlic at the Vongola." Lambo was on the roof eating a lunch box. Some how he got here without me seeing him. "How interesting to see such a powerful technique fueled by garlic."

I-Pin heard what Lambo said and blushed in embarrassment and lookeddown shyly. At least until Reborn know over Lambo's Lunch box.

"My broccoli," Lambo glared at Reborn. "Monster!"

This was when I-pin screamed and clutch her head. Feeling dread, I looked at her fore head to see the countdown for the Pinzu Time Bomb. Of all the words to use as the password, of all the strange things to happen. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME

"It seems like the countdown for the Pinzu Time Bomb has started."

"Reborn, why?"

"I-pin's most destructive ability, it is activated when she is extremely shy. When the countdown reaches zero, she will emit Gyoza gas from all parts of her body and a huge explosion will occur. Her explosion can create a small crater with its destruction."

"Tsuna-kun what's going on here?" Chrome walked up the stairs. She saw I-pin and approached her. "Are you okay?"

I-pin hugs Chrome, She blushes, "Eh?"

"She likes to hold onto someone when she explodes"

I know that. I need to get Chrome away from her.

"Juudaime. Are you okay?"

Good help arrived. "Gokudera, Lambo help me pry her of Chrome-chan."

"Yare. Sure."

"Tch why do I need to help the Cyclops-onna." But moves to help me anyway.

I can't pry I-pin of, she's a lot stronger than she was last time. I lost hope when I saw the countdown reached 2.

Suddenly, a blur comes out from nowhere, pry's I-pin of Chrome and throws her into the air. Allowing her to explode without hurting anyone.

"That was close anyone hurt?" The blur that saved us was Hibari Kyoya

"Kyo-gege. Why did you save him? He was my target."

Hibari sighed. He grabs Gokudera's glasses and puts them on I-pin, "I-pin, next time wear your glasses or else you will hurt a innocent."

I-pin looks at me, before looking at the photo. She blushes again before muttering a sorry. Curious, I picked up the photo. "This doesn't even look like me and it's a woman." At least the last time I could understand how she could mistake me for her target, the hairstyle and color and face shape was similar if you were myopic. This new target didn't even look like me. Both hairstyle and gender were wrong! Only the hair color was the same.

"Kufufufu. What's this another intruder?"

Hibari turned around to catch a trident aimed for his head, surprised at the force behind the swing. "Wao, you are very strong."

Mukuro smirked, "You are not so bad yourself."

Hibari moved to punch Mukuro, who dodge by jumping away. Hibari brought his hands up and moved to fight Mukuro. While they were fighting, I notice that Hibari had a style.

"Not bad Dame-Tsuna, you notice Hibari's fighting style."

"Hibari's Fighting style?"

Hibari heard my question and chose to answer me. "My shifu taught it to me. Geki-Juken Jaguar-ken."

"It seems like he just began learning the style, seeing as how he hasn't use any of the special GekiWaza." Reborn hat shadow his eyes _, a good ally for Tsuna's family_

"Kufufufu, how interesting."

Hibari smirked, "Strong and beautiful, just my type"

"Oya? Are you flirting with me?" Mukuro pointed her trident at Hibari, "I don't date people who are weaker than me. If you are, you will vanish without a trace "

"Then I just have to show you my strength."

At this point, all of us left I-pin and Chrome included. Looks like nobody wants to see what's happening on the roof. Chrome was worried, properly worried for Hibari getting to beat up.

Time Skip

I was back at home. It was the same as always, Reborn getting fed by Bianchi and Reborn stealing my food. Only difference was that there were two extra people.

Grandpa gave the two them a plate of food. "Here you go"

The two of them bow "Xie xie"

These two where Hibari Kyoya, who was suspiciously without any major injuries, and I-Pin.

"Why are the two of you here?"

Hibari was the one to answer me, "We don't have a job and your Grandfather was nice enough to give us a place to stay."

"Why don't you go back to China?"

I-Pin answer this time, "Kyo-gege wanted to stay."

"O-oh really"

Meanwhile

"I see that your student is talented, Fon"

Fon look towards Reborn. "He is, isn't he?" Then in an annoyed tone. "I don't like how you broke my seal, Reborn"

Reborn shrugged, "That's too bad."

Fon sighed, "Take care of my nephew and student will you"

"I will try"

Time skip

I was sitting in the living room, reflecting. The only ones left were Kyoko, Yamamoto and Onii-san. So far all the Guardians seemed to be the same, Gokudera and Lambo didn't really changed. Chrome seemed to take Yamamoto's place and Mukuro taking Hibari's place. If this continue on as normal. I can assume that Yamamoto and onii-san was going to take Chrome and MUkuro's place. My heart sank at that thought. Yamamoto and onii-san had to go through Chrome's and Mukuro's suffering. I hope that they are all right wherever they are. Only problem was, where's Kyoko?

I drank a bit of water and was distracted from my thoughts when I saw Hibari going out in casual clothing.

"Hibari-san, where are you going?"

"On a date."

I did a spite-take. "What? With who."

"Mukuro Rokudo."

Meanwhile

Chrome saw her sister going out in casual clothing. This was strange she never goes out, "Mukuro-nee, where are you going."

"On a date with Hibari Kyoya."

Both Chrome and I could be heard throughout the neighbourhood. "EHHHH?"

 **Done. I hope you enjoy. Someone asked me the question of whether Tsuna is going back. No, he's not. Please drop a review, It gives morale to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write

Thought: _thought_

Tsuna pov

Yesterday night was… interesting to say the least. I could not believe that Hibari Kyoya could ever go on a date, no matter how much nicer he was in this world! He even went with Mukuro of all people. So out of morbid curiosity, and a bit of force from Reborn, I decided to follow them. It was a normal date; they watched a movie, had dinner and went for a long walk in the park. Mukuro was even giggling all the way. Never thought I will see her soft side.

Life was good and simple so far. There were little worries other than the training with Reborn. Though there was one problem with myself, with my memories.

I don't miss my home world at all.

Strange isn't it? I can't bring myself to care a lot for my past life, like it was a really good movie that I enjoyed watching, not like my life for the past 14 years. I don't even act myself some times

Anyway, I was walking home from school, tried form a day of calculus. I heard the gossip of two ladies walking by

"Did you see the bunch of man in suits outside of the Sawada household?"

When I heard that, I instantly thought Dino and started to run to my house. If only I stayed a bit longer.

"Who wears all white anyway?"

I was not greeted by the sight I was expecting, instead of Dino's men; there were men from the Millefiore White Spell.

I was worried, very worried. What are the Millefiore doing here? I tried to enter my house.

"Stop, only those from the Sawada Household can enter."

"Erm, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Just like with Dino's men, the line up in two parallel rows. "Welcome home Master Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please, go ahead"

I entered my house to see my Grandfather walking out of the kitchen, "Ah, welcome home Tsunayoshi-kun. Reborn brought a friend over."

Hearing that, I ran to my room.

"Reborn sure has some connections."

I kicked opened the door, "Reborn what's going on here."

Reborn turned to face me, "We been waiting, Tsuna"

"It has been a long time hasn't it, head of the Vongola?"

Turning to face me from his chair. "It has been a month since we last met, yes?"

Was Byakuran.

A month that was around the time I came to this world. Could he be?

"You know him?" Reborn knows that something was wrong.

"We are pen pals." Really Byakuran, really? "he was the wimp I told you about."

"Ok then." Reborn didn't push, did he believe him or just did not want to push it.

"Byakuran, we are out of marshmallows." It seems like Bluebell took was here.

"Oh that's a bad thing. Tsuna-kun, why don't you follow me to buy some? Some bonding time between brothers?"

Reborn kicked me in the back, "You need to go out more, follow him."

We were on the way to a store. I decided that this was the best time to ask some questions. "Erm Byakuran-san, who are you."

"I am the 10th generation boss of the Gesso family, one of the Vongola's biggest allies and your senior pupil."

Just then he hugged me. "I understand your pain. I truly do" he must be talking about being trained by Reborn.

I patted him on the back before pushing him away "Are you from the same world?" This was the moment of truth

"Yes" At last somebody who understands

"Technically"

What?

Byakuran must have seen my confused face. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are not who you think you are."

WHAT?

"Think, what happened on the night before you received this memories?"

I thought, long and hard. And I remembered. I remember the day before Reborn came to my house, it was my usual dame-dame life, causing my team to lose at basketball and having to clean up the gym by myself. I remember wishing for my life to change, wondering if there was a me that was not a complete loser. I guess I got my wish. I remember how unlike my Iemitsu, my mother actually tried to come for my birthdays and visit me at least three times a year. Much better than Iemitsu. I remember grandpa once beat up a thug that tried to break into my house, though now that I think about it there was no possible way for a old man like him to do that.

I remembered my past

"You mean that this are just…"

"Just memories? Yes. The same thing happened to me too"

So something happened to Byakuran as well, "Why?"

"Who knows? Maybe breaking the curse allowed this to happen. Maybe transferring the flames to the jars did this. One thing is for sure is that the Tri-ni-set allowed thing to happened."

"How?"

"Again who knows? Nobody truly understands the Tri-ni-set after all."

"Why me and you?"

"Maybe it's because we wield a part of the Tri-ni-set. That why we received his memories."

"What about Yuni." If Byakuran and I were sent, does that mean that something happened to Yuni to?

"Don't know, I can't fine her"

"I see…"

I guess that explains why I don't wish my, no this Tsuna's home world. It's because it was never mine. My new behavior too.

"Come on lets go home" Byakuran walked away

"Yeah…" even if it explains a lot, I don't have to like it

Time skip Tsuna's room

"Mou Byakuran, Lily is hungry." Lily whose that?

Byakuran must have seen my confusion. He pointed toward an Iguana in Bluebell's arms. "That Lily, a gift from Reborn, I wanted Leon though."

As long as he did not grow like Enzo, I don't care

"Byakuran, you are staying here tonight, I already got permission from Grandpa."

"What about my men"

"Sent them back, Bluebell can stay though."

"Hai, Hai" He called out to the window, "Men you can return. Bluebell will stay with me"

"Ok boss."

Timeskip

The table was crowded, there were 8 people after all. I always wonder how our house can have space for so many people

"So does Tsuna-kun have a family?"

"Right now there are only Rokudo Chrome and her sister Mukuro, Lambo Bovino, Gokudera Hayato. The prospective one is Hibari."

"Yare, Yare I don't remember agreeing to help."

Hibari strangely had no argument.

"Reborn stop saying that they are my subordinates. They are friends"

"Byakuran-san, are you sure that is healthy?" in Byakuran's plate was a mountain of marshmallows

"Don't worry, it's perfectly fine~"

"I'm done. I am going to take a bath." Lambo stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

It can't be, I ran towards the bathroom. To see Lambo standing infront of a gaint Iguana. First Gamera, now Godzilla?

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" that was Lambo again

Byakuran poked his head in "Hm, when did Lily escape?"

Lambo screamed at Reborn, "What is that thing?"

"Lily is a special sponge type Iguana that grows when she takes in water. Lily's biggest size is enough to crush a house. Lily's size and aggressiveness increase depending on the amount of water it absorbs."

Just then Lily begin to eat my bath tub

Lambo turned to Byakuran, "Stop her."

Byakuran shrugged, "She never listen to me."

"What!" this time it came from both Lambo and I

"Lily stop!"

"But she does listen to Bluebell no matter how big she gets."

Thank god for that.

 **The next day**

"I'm of to school"

I stop because Gokudera was standing in front of my gate, "Gokudera!"

"Good morning Juudaime! I woke up early, and as I wandered around, I just happened to end up here."

The same excuse again

"Tsuna-san. When I wandered around, I just happened to end up here too."

Haru, always the hyper one.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." Chrome walked up to us. "What are you all doing?"

Gokudera looked up and saw Byakuran looking out of the window. _Smiling devil Byakuran._

"Come on lets go to school. We are going to be late"

Meanwhile

"So that is Tsuna's family."

"You sound like you approve."

Byakuran smiled "Yeah." He knew that they were strong than the ones in the memories, at least Lambo was. The question was how strong?

"Hey Reborn why don't we test them?"

"Byakuran did that huh?" it turns out that Byakuran was able to do the exact same thing as Dino did, fix the financial problems.

"Now he is one of Vongola's strongest allies." I guess some things don't really change

"I don't like him."

"Why?"

"Anyone older than me is my enemy."

Again with the huge range

"Yare, Yare. You left out something." Gokudera did? I asked Lambo

"Byakuran was a very powerful hitman before he became boss. He was known as the Smiling Devil."

Byakuran is still very scary

Just then I heard a car. I was again kidnapped

"Tsuna-kun/Juudaime/Vongola" The three of them ran after the car

"Wait." They stopped and turned around, "That was the car of the Dragon Claw, a Yakuza based around this district. You are no match for them, leave them to Byakuran."

"Like hell we will" Gokudera ran after the car.

"Wait for me you puppy."

"Yare, yare."

As I expected, this was Reborn's plan. The car turned around the corner.

"Tsuna-san you are alright!" Haru sank to her knees in relieve.

"On to the next part of the test."

I was surprised, I thought this was to test their loyalty. "Next part?"

Reborn answered me, "The Dragon Claw is a really Yakuza that is based in this town."

"Reborn how could you, they could get… DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"

I turned to Byakuran for help, only to find out that both the car and the man have disappeared.

"DAMM THE BOTH OF YOU"

Timeskip

I ran to the headquarters of this Yakuza. I wasn't as worried as I thought I will be. From my memories Yamamoto and Gokudera could easily fight them. With Lambo, the three of them will be ok…I hope. This was a new, unknown Yakuza after all. I saw Chrome's bag on the floor and kicked the door open

"Where is he?" only to see Chrome crushing a man skull under her boot, Gokudera shaking a man for answers and Lambo sitting on a couch

"Yare, Yare. You are not going to get answers if they are all unconscious."

Gokudera saw me and threw the man he was shaking into the wall, "Juudaime, you are all right."

"Tsuna-kun, you're safe."

I nodded my head. The sound of a door opening drew my attention. There were the yakuza members, a lot of yakuza members some of them were carrying guns . Perhaps too much for us to handle.

"What the hell are you brats doing?"

They all stalked forward. I have to protect them. Again I felt my heart pumping power.

 **BANG**

I got shot by the Dying Will bullet. Reborn really has the greatest of timing

" **REBORN. PROTECT MY FRIENDS AS IF I WERE TO DIE."**

I jumped in front of the bullets they shot, the power my heart was pumping out allowed me to do so.

"What the-" he didn't complete his sentence as I punched him.

"Tsuna-kun" Chrome kicked a man aiming for my back

"Are you alright Juudaime." Gokudera asked as he stood behind me.

"Yare, Yare, your back is wide open"

"We will watch your back, Tsuna-kun"

"Buuu, Byakuran they are showing off"

"I guess I can't let my kouhai show me up."

This was the moment Byakuran and Bluebell decided to enter the scene. In his hand was a pump action shotgun. He smirked, "Let's go crazy."

Timeskip

Luckily, no yakuza were hurt, Byakuran didn't even fire a shot, only used it like a club.

"Well you guys are very strong, don't you agree Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Gokudera looked proud, "I don't need you to tell me that. I will always be strong to protect Juudaime as his right hand man."

Chrome glared at him, "You mean I will be his right hand man. I am glad that you are ok Tsuna-kun."

Lambo just shrugged

"Minna…"

"Well I guess it's time to leave," Byakuran stood up. "the work of a boss is never done after all."

"Wait Byakuran"

Byakuran turned to face me. "Yeah?"

"Ano, why did you become boss. I mean you were never…"

"That was the other Byakuran, not me. I actually care for my family" He walked away, "just like you, no?"

"What about Bluebell?"

"She was a maid of the mansion. A childhood friend. She is my rain and only guardian."

The funeral wreaths are not with him. That was worrying

As I was walking with Byakuran, I couldn't help but think that I don't mind. Even if I don't have the ones from my memories. I prefer this ones. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, not the ones from the memories

"Oh, leaving already? Why don't you stay for dinner, Byakuran-san?"

"Okay."

I sweatdropped, he didn't even hesitate, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Who can resist such wonderful food from Grandpa?"

Everyone was sitting on the stairs.

"Tsuna-kun can we stay as well?"

"It wouldn't be dinner for a while."

Reborn didn't. I heard banging. He did

Lily burst out of the bathroom.

"Hieee. Byakuran control her!"

"I can't she never listens to me only Bluebell. Run!"

 **I know some of you wouldn't like the pathetic excuse I give for Tsuna being ok in this new world. But I have to give his a excuse. There is no way that he would be ok chucked into a new world without all his friends. It just not possible. So I made this excuse. It will bother me to much if I continue to write a Tsuna that does not care. I hope this chapter is entertaining. Please drop a review and thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**I will have my O-levels in a month so this will be my last chapter for a while. It will be until November when the next update will come. If you didn't like the last chapter, ignore it. I will probably never reference it again, just replace Dino with Byakuran and Romario with Bluebell.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write**

Tsuna Pov

It was a peaceful day, the birds were chirping, there was no Reborn hounding me with what he calls training and I was playing a nice game of soccer

"Juudaime! Pass!"

That ball landed on my face, ok maybe the game wasn't that nice after all. I fell on my back. Even with all the extra training I have been putting in, I am still hopeless at sports.

"Juudaime! Are you alright, Juudaime? Do you have any injuries?" Gokudera ran to help me help, he clenched his fist in anger, "How dare they hit the Juudaime! Who was the idiot who did that?!"

"Yare, yare. It was you Ahodera."

The anger became embarrassment in a blink of an eye, "Please be careful Juudaime."

I smiled at him, "I'm fine. I was just looking the other way," I got up but felt really nauseous, I steady myself, "huh?"

Then came a voice I did not want to hear, not Reborn. Something a bit worse.

"How embarrassing! You have never kicked a soccer ball in your life!"

I looked at my palm and saw a skull mark

"How embarrassing! You thought the World Cup was some kind of cup noodle."

I can't believe I have to go through this again.

 **Time skip**

I stared at my palm as I made my way back home, I was pretty sure that I was hit less than 10 times. Did the rules change in this world?

"I see you have that." I felt the chill of death. Sitting on a ledge was Reborn in a Grim Reaper cosplay, " That is a sign of Skullitis. You are going to die."

"Stop saying I will die."

"Tsuna, when you take 10 Dying will Bullets to the brain, you will get this fatal disease."

10 times when? Suddenly I remember

" _Tsuna you are taking too long in the bath."_ _ **BANG "Finish my bath as if I were to die**_ "

" _Tsuna, your screeching is annoying. Die"_ _ **BANG "Shut up as if I were to die"**_

There were many other instances where he used the bullet for stupid reasons but there are too embarrassing to say.

"You had a very unlucky life. How sad."

"THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU SAY SORRY FOR CAUSING THIS!"

He turned away from me and continue his explanation of the disease, "Its symptoms are black skulls written all over your body that reveal all your deepest secrets. It even speaks your embarrassing moments out loud even after you have died."

I can just imagine my funeral. Instead of people feeling sad for my death. They will all be laughing because of all the embarrassing moments that it is going to share.

 _How embarrassing! You can't watch a hour movie without fainting at the first scare_

 _How embarrassing! Everyone is hearing about all your embarrassing moments_

I fell to my knees and started to kowtow. "Please Reborn save me!"

"I guess I have to." I looked up with hope, " I have an acquaintance who is good with fatal diseases. He can definitely help you."

I felt all that hope bleed away once I realize who the person is. Shamal, the perverted doctor, the doctor that only treats women. I am a man. You must see where I am going with this.

Reborn must have notice my depression and said, "if you have given up then it is useless."

No, if Shamal treated me once he will treat me again, it will have happen. I kowtow again, " Um, Master Reborn, stylish hitman." I felt like vomiting, "Would you please get that doctor?"

"If I save you, would you rank as one of the top ten in your grade?"

Here comes the impossible feat. Come to think of it did I ever accomplish that goal? Who am I kidding, of course not. "I will do it, I will show you I can do it."

Reborn smirked

 **TIMESKIP**

I walked home to see Shamal fall of the stairs and got a face full of poison cooking, I knew he wasn't dead. At least I hope not.

Bianchi walked down the stairs. "It has been such a long time since I have done some good for this world."

"As feisty as ever." Good he is still alive. He got up and removed the face full of poison cooking. " That was close."

"But women should be that way" He threw away the poison cooking and moved to kiss Bianchi. "That's why I like you even more."

Shamal fell down the stairs again. That guy never learns now does he?

He got up again as though nothing happened, "Don't be so shy" and moved to Bianchi again. He got pined to the wall for his efforts. He really never learns

I pointed at Shamal, I know I shouldn't insult my only hope but I can't help it. "Is this man really a doctor? He looks so…so… "

"Of course, I have been under his care before. He brought me out my mother."

I see. That must have been the day the devil was born. What a terrible day

"Shamal, this is Tsuna. He is sick with Skullitis."

"Ah I see, that's why you call me out." He walked towards me, lokking apologetic, "Sorry, sorry. I get easily distracted easily."

He sniffed me. "This is no good." I knew it, "Sorry I don't treat men."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Will you stop doing that."

"There's nothing wrong is there with a women only doctor?"

"Wait a second, are you going to forget about me because of that?!"

"Yes" Somehow, I felt like that answer was shorter than it was suppose to be

I hugged him, "Please help me! I don't want to die and awful death like this"

""Don't hug me boy! I have seen over a million patients and not one of them has been a male. There've have been no exceptions. Not now, not ever"

Its over for me. Bianchi decided to add to the conversation, "How sad."

"How embarrassing! Even though you are in middle school, you still can't go to the toilet at night because you are scared."

She was laughing, what a terrible person. "Bianchi how can you laugh in a situation such as this?"

Shamal at that moment decided to try his luck again. "Bianchi-chan!"

…And out he goes off the door, chasing a Bianchi with the intent to kill me via disease. Wait he's gone…

"Wait a minute Doctor!"

Reborn looked at his watch, "Do your best Tsuna. There isn't much time left."

 **Timeskip**

After being scolded by an old man for stealing his fruits from his fruit tree, not that I did it. I was running down the streets of Kokuyo, trying to find Shamal. Luckily I bumped into Gokudera who is helping me with my search. This time we were in the park

"Shamal, that perverted old man?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's been to my house." I forgot that Goukudera practically been raised by Shamal

"Please convince him, or else I will…"

"How embarrassing! You've worn your underwear the wrong way around and peed in your pants"

We stopped to let Gokudera judge me. "I-I heard nothing"

He is judging me so hard right now, my dignity is gone, like dust in the wind, none of it is left

I saw Lambo and I-pin on a bench in the park, eating Takoyaki. Perhaps they were on a date?

I approached them, "um, have you seen Bianchi?"

I-pin shook her head while Lambo smirked. "I'll tell you if you buy me some takoyaki."

After many takoyakis, Gokudera got frustrated, "Just tell us already."

"I haven't seen her"

Gokudera begin to strangle Lambo, "You Ahoshi, how dare you waste Juudaime's time."

Just then, Bianchi and Shamal ran pass us. We gave chase. For some reason, Lambo and I-pin followed us

"Yare, yare. I will catch him for you."

"I will help you Tsuna-san"

Knowing I-pin will have the best chance at catching him, I encourage her. The two of them dog-piled Shamal

"Ah Hayato, Yo!"

"Don't 'yo' me. Hurry up and cure the Juudaime!"

"Like I said, I don't attend to man"

At that moment the mark decided to speak up again. "How embarrassing! After eating takoyaki, you walked around with seaweed stuck to your teeth the whole day"

I-pin took out a mirror from…somewhere and saw that there was seaweed on her teeth. She proceeded to hug me

"Hie, this pattern, it's the Pinzu Time Bomb!"

Shamal slipped away in the chaos

"Shamal wait. Juudaime we can't waste any more time."

I tried to push I-pin away, "I know that, but-"

That was the moment Reborn graced us with his presence in his yellow submarine, "Oi Tsuna, you don't have much time left"

 **BOOOM**

I was sent flying away, why did I-pin Pinzu Time Bomb activate anyway? Wasn't it sealed again?

Reborn chuckled at his students bad luck. He may or may not have unsealed the bomb.

 **TIMESKIP**

I don't have much time left, Haru tried to help us with her hula hoop but was chase away by Shamal and his kisses. Not that I blame her, I will do the same thing to. At least Haru managed to lure him to me, which allowed me to tackle him down.

I begged and he rejected me. Damn him, where is his heart

Oh wait, he was a hitman that uses disease to kill. He has no heart.

"Tsuna. With a short life. In the setting sun."

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT. AND WHY ARE YOU READING A HAIKU"

"Tauna-kun?"

I looked up, "Chrome-chan!"

"What are you doing?"

I got up, "Oh nothing, just taking a walk. Ha ha."

"Is that a tattoo?" Chrome blushed, "Why does it look like my skull?"

Now that she mention it, it does look like her skull

"How embarrassing! You once walked in on Mukuro changing."

Chrome stared at me, like l was the biggest mystery in the world. "did the tattoo just talk and how are you still alive?"

Then again, I probably was, " She threw me out of the window." That day consisted of a lot of pain.

"Sawada Tsuna. With a short life. With a painful sight. Too many syllables."

Suddenly a perverted doctor appeared. " Hey, young lady. You're very pretty and that eye-patch makes you so cute. I'll smooch you"

Chrome kicked him away. Thank god

Only for him to get up and try again. I forgot how persistent he is.

I fell to my knees, I have been doing that a lot day huh? I am going to die an awful death

"How embarrassing! You never kissed a girl on the lips before you died"

"Stop crying ok, I'll cure you. Alright? Geez." He took out a box "Hold still."

He opened the box and took out a pill. "I naturally contracts viruses and diseases easily. Right now I have 666 different fatal diseases. The only reason I am not dead because all his diseases negate each other. An example would be if he had a disease that rapidly decreases body temperature, then he has another one that increases it. By the way the counter to the Skull disease is the Angel disease. Like this one right here," he showed a pill and flipped it, "Go! Trident Mosquito"

Chrome was surprised, "A mosquito?"

Reborn decided to explain for Chrome's sake, " Shamal is usually a doctor, but he is also a hitman called 'Trident Shamal'. He uses 666tridnt mosquito that each have a fatal illness-causing bacterium to make his enemies become ill."

Chrome looked interested, "How interesting" I guess she is interested.

"Do it angel mosquito."

The skulls faded away. I was cured at long last

"Your illness is cured," he begin to walk away, "live your life to the fullest."

"Thank you Doctor Shamal!"

Reborn questioned Shamal, "Why did you decided to help him?"

"Well I felt sorry for him." Shamal bend down to Reborn's level, "You heard the Skull right. He never kissed a girl before. There is no guy who won't feel sorry for him."

"How sad," The two of them walked away laughing.

That really cut deep. Not only is all my dignity gone, but my pride as a man was crushed as well. I might as well hand in my man card right now.

"Tsuna-kun"

I turned to face Chrome, "Ha-"

My sentence was cut off because Chrome kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on the lip.

Chrome blushed and smiled, "There! Now you can't say you never kissed a girl." And ran home

That was my first kiss, and I really liked it. I walked home in a drunken stupor

Chrome's pov

I can't believe I just did that. I gave Tsuna my first kiss and took him too.

That night, the two of the had dreams filled with the other

 **Done. Now for romance, don't expect much. Maybe I will ad in some implied moments here and there buy you will never see a ongoing relationship in the fic, I can't do that, sorry. I will be back, I won't forget that I have this** **fic somehow. Please review, it gives me inspiration and wish me luck for my exams**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamier: I don't own anything I write**

" AHH! I'm going to be late!" I ran out of my house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a young boy in a green shirt, striped scarf and blue coat. I was about to stop till I heard Reborn.

"Are you going to slow down Dame-Tsuna? I guess you need some motivation." I could feel the gun being pointed at my head.

"Of course not!" **BANG** "HIEEE!"

I decided that being alive is more important than everything else and ran faster

MEANWHILE WITH THE BOY

The boy gave off an aura that defied gravity. His clothes, the leaves around him and his hair were floating. In his eyes seemed to show a galaxy

"Tsuna-nii's dash ability is rank 86 202 out of 86 202.

Strength of legs is ranked 85 900

Endrance rank is 86 182

Meaning Tsuna-nii's ranking is one of the lowest."

The boy stopped giving of the aura and pulled out a book that looked to be half his size, something that was impossible to put in his coat. He started to write in it

"His punching power, kicking power, and running abilities are nearly the lowest. I wish he'd try harder."

"There he is!"

The boy stopped writing and looked at the source of the statement. He saw a group of 5 men, 5 dangerous looking men. He stood up and started to run.

"Wait!"

Luckily, the boy managed to escape.

Timeskip

I was tired, sure I've learnt what the teachers were teaching before with my memories but I was called Dame for a reason. Maybe I should try harder…

I walked in my room to have someone shake my hand

"I finally got to meet you! Nice to meet you Tsuna-nii"

Fuuta! That means he is being chase by that family! What was their name again…

I felt Reborn sit on my head. "He seemed like he had a favor to ask you."

With that he jumped of my head

Fuuta clasped his hands, "My name is Fuuta. The mafia is after me!"

"I see…"

We sat down around my table. Fuuta slammed his hands on it and begged, "Vongola the 10th, Tsuna-nii, please take me in!."

"You want me, an ordinary school boy to protect you from the mafia? Don't you think I'm too weak?"

"I know that! Because Tsuna-nii's" He took out his book and opened it, "His combined combat prowess and intelligence are both rank 872 out of 872, the lowest!"

That hurts, that really hurts

"But your 'cannot refuse when asked' rank is number 1!"

"You know, you shouldn't take advantage of people's kindness…"

Reborn decided to explain, "He's also known as 'Ranking Fuuta'. He's an information specialist who has no equal when creating a ranking. His ranking accuracy is 100%." His hat shadowed his eyes, "this means that should one were to use this ranking book to create a strategy, he could easily win any battle, and it would be easy to take over the world."

That's true, with such accurate information, it would be easy. Now that I think about it, why didn't I use Fuuta's abilities at all during my battles?

"Tsuna-nii, help me!"

"Like I've said, you shouldn't take advantage of people's kindness!"

Fuuta looked at Reborn and they both shook their head, "It's not only that. Tsua-nii's also number 1 when it comes to bosses without ambition. You wouldn't take my ranking book. So I can trust you!"

That would explain why I didn't use his abilities at all during my battles.

Reborn must have took my silence as a no because he pulled out a picture of him dressed in a squirrel cosplay, "Would you throw a small, pitiful animal," and pulled a picture of him in a loin cosplay, "Into a field with fearsome carnivores?"

"You know it would be more convincing if you weren't the animals. Besides I didn't say I won't take him in"

"Yay! Thank you Tuna-nii!"

We fell into comfortable silence before Reborn said, "Since he's here, why don't you get ranked in a few things?"

Fuuta agreed, "All right."

"That sounds interesting!" I looked behind me and saw Haru

"Haru! You…"

"Is that some new kind of fortune telling?"

"Why do you always come up here without permission?"

"I was on my way home from grocery shopping, and your grandpa asked for help for bringing the laundry inside before it rained."

"Sure he did."

"Please tell my fortune, too!"

Fuuta smiled, "All right, you are Tsuna-ni's friend after all."

"Hahi! Is he your secret little brother?"

"Secret brother? More like fugitive."

"My name's Fuuta!"

"I see!"

A bit of time passed and I told Haru a heavily edited version of the situation.

"Oh, you're friends."

"He can't be my brother, he looks nothing like me!"

"What should I have him fortune tell?

"You aren't listening to me are you?"

Haru stood up and spun around, "Haru's top three charm points!"

She defiantly isn't listening to me

Fuuta stood up, "All right."

The air around him begin to float. _I can hear you, Ranking star_

"Hahi! What's going on?"

Reborn decided to explain while floating in his astronaut cosplay, "This is Fuuta's ranking mode. There's a theory that when Fuuta ranks things, energy condensed inside him is releases and makes the objects around him weightless."

"This is Fuuta. I can hear you Ranking Star."

"There's also a theory that he communicates with the Ranking Star in outer space."

Haru swooned, "It's so romantic."

I sweatdropped, "I think you mean occult."

"Haru-nee's charm points

Rank 3: Beautiful eyes

Rank 2: Cute dimples

And Rank 1: the whirl of your hair."

What does that even mean!

Lambo entered the room with I-Pin behind him, he stared at the room in surprise, "Why is everything floating?"

Fuuta saw I-pin and said, "I-pin's Pinzu Time Bomb is rank 36 out of 816 in big special attacks. It's a pretty high ranking. Gyoza Fist is rank 116 out of 520 in mid range special attacks abd she is rank 3 in the preson with the most promise in the future. You're super hopeful"

Yeah I guess she is but she quits being an assassin and becomes a ramen delivery girl in 10 years

"Hey what about me?"

"Lambo is ranked number one in most underestimated person in the mafia."

Hmm that was new. Underestimated person huh?"

It started to rain and Gokudera barged into my room, "Juudaime! Why didn't you tell me that the ranking kid was here?"

"You can't just barge in here puppy!" Chrome came from behind him. She saw what was happening in the room, "Are your books floating?"

Gokudera walked into the room, "There was something I wanted to ask him. What rank am I for person most suited to be Judaime's right hand man?"

"Hayato-nii's rank is not even in the ball park."

Gokudera looked as though he had a heart attack while Chrome giggled.

"It's not even in the atmosphere."

Now Chrome was laughing out loud.

"Being a right-hand man for the mafia isn't the only job out there. Hayato-nii is ranked first for Most suited to be a male nanny out of all the mafia."

If he ever did that, all the kids will be filled with arrows.

"He's also ranked second in the likes children category."

Gokudera was turned to stone from the news he received.

Suddenly Binachi was stuck to the ceiling, how does she do that? We're not floating, why is she?

"As I'd expect from Fuuta, an amazing ranking usage. But what's important is love. How about a love ranking?"

Reborn floated in front of my face, "It sounds like fun. Do it Fuuta!"

"Then let's start with who Tsuna-ni loves ranking."

If he does that. I looked at Chrome a blushed. Chrome looked at Fuuta expectantly

"Rank 1 is Leon."

Chrome was also turned to stone from the shock. That's not right. Oh wait Fuuta's ranking turn to nonsense in the rain.

Fuuta noticed that it was raining and crawled to the bed, "I feel weak, I'm no good in the rain." He mumbled to himself. "I hate the rain. When it rains, my rankings become nonsense."

Chrome and Gokudera looked hopeful, "Nonsense" they both said

"There's a theory that his communications with the Ranking Star becomes interrupted when it rains."

"So that means my ranking is wrong" Gokudea looked at his sister's face and got sick.

Haru walked to the window, "When did it start to rain?" she looked at the ground, "Why is there an army of umbrellas outside?"

We ducked under the window, Gokudera reminded me of what family they were, "They are the Todd family. I remember seeing them."

Tch, they're after Fuuta. "Reborn, what should we-"

I saw him sleeping. Damn it, I'm alone on this one.

Chrome held my shoulder, "We'll help you on this."

"Thanks everyone."

I saw Bianchi walk out and run away. Wonderful, another attempt to kill me.

I told everyone my plan. "Lambo I need you to carry Haru, Warp her in the green blanket and bring the scarf. Chrome and I-pin follow him. Gokudera give then a few of you explosives. You will sneak out to the river and ambush them there. I will bring Fuuta to safety."

"Hai"

We got into position. Lambo, I-pin, Chrome were at the front door. Chrome used one of Gokudera's explosive to buy them time and run away, with the majority running after them. I carried Fuuta out the back door.

Reborn's bubble popped, he smirked and said, "Good plan Tsuna."

I sneaked out. Hopefully I can do this without any conflict.

"There they are!"

Or not. I jumped over the wall and ran towards the park.

Along the way I ran pass a girl with short, golden brown hair and in a Namimori uniform. Someone that looked like Kyoko…

Kyoko! I turned around but before I could get a good look at the girl, I saw the 3 men from the Todd family. I had no choice but to keep on running.

I reached the park and tried to wake Fuuta up, only to get surrounded by the 3 men,

"Yo, boy."

"You've been quite troublesome."

"We're done playing tag"

"Give us the kid. We won't hurt him."

I backed away. Fuuta woke up and saw the men. "Tsuna-nii. Ah! The people that were after me!"

Fuuta got off and went into his ranking mode. Good distract them for me. I pulled out a pair of leather gloves and put them on. They aren't my Vongola gloves but it's better than nothing.

"Paulo is ranked 55 out of 86 202 in combat prowess in the mafia.

Rossie is ranked 226 out of 85 202 in intelligence. He is the most skilled out of the three. The leader Paulo is the lowest, so the real leader is Rossie.

Enzo's ambition ranking is 55 out of all the mafia. Once you have the ranking book, he'll definitely double cross you and take it for himself."

As expected the three started to fight. Once their boss knocked the two down I took action. I rushed the one he knock down first, slammed my knee into his nose and punched him in the head, taking him out of the fight as the lost conscious. The leader tried to punch me from behind but I round housed kicked him before he could. This made him stagger, allowing me to knee him in the groin, bring him to his knees and letting me chop his neck, knocking him out cold.

I glared at the last one and he backed away in fear. Out of what could have been loyalty, he threw me a sloppy punch but I just trip him, held his head and slammed it into a nearby railing, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Well all the extra training with Hibari and Reborn worked out." I turned to Fuuta, "Fuuta! Are you alright?"

"This is the first time my rankings have been wrong." He walked up to me, eyes shining, "That's amazing. I'm so happy you made my ranking wrong! I want to stay by your side and feel more happy. Can I stay?"

"Hai, Hai, Hai. You can stay." I sighed

"Yay!"

"Let's go home."

"Hai!"

After the two left, a girl walked up to the unconscious bodies

Reborn was on a nearby building, "Not bad Tsuna. You have improve a lot."

Meanwhile with the others

"Gokudera is it done?!" Lambo yelled.

"AH!" The group ran behind Gokudera and he held up a detonator. "Explode!"

The ground beneath the enemy blew up, ending the conflict.

Timeskip

It was night and we decided to celebrate with dinner. I wasn't in the mood though, I thought I saw Kyoko. I hope she's alright.

IN A RUN DOWN BUILDING

A man sitting on the couch, his face hidden by the shadows.

"I see you have found Ranking Fuuta?"

A nod

In that moment he looked up, his left eye became visible. On it was the kanji for Fear

"Good, let the games begin"

 **Done. I decided to take a break from studies and write a bit. I hope you have enjoyed. Please drop a review and I'll see you again**

This has nothing to do with the fic, it's just an idea for another one. Ignore it if you want

So I watched Kamen Rider Den-o recently and I just have this idea. I always thought that sky flames is a mix of all the elements and the characteristic harmony binds it together to form the sky flames. My idea is that since the Ninth sealed Tsuna's flames, it only sealed the harmony factor. Without that factor, the other flames spilt and in the effort to protect Tsuna from the side effects of having his flames sealed, the other flames developed a personality to protect and help him

As you can guess I'm talking about the Imagin

Momotaros was born form the wish to have people stop bullying him and the storm flame. Always looking for a fight, Fights constantly with Hibari

Urataros was born from his wish to lie better and the rain flame, the flirting is just something Ura developed on his own

Kintaros from his wish to become stronger and the sun flames. He is rivals with Ryohei to see which is better sumo or boxing

Ryuutaros from the wish to be stay like a child forever or to have that happy moment with his mother when he was young and the mist flame. The ability to control people is the mist flame ability

Sieg is cloud. Haven't decided what his wish is, any ideas?

Yuuto is from the wish to have more people control his personalities and the earth flame. I think Tsuna has earth flames, I mean he did use the ring.

Deneb is born from the wish to apologies for all the things his personalities have done and the wish to help his mother around the house because of his absent father and the lighting flame.

There won't be any denliner or actual Imagin

I'll give Tsuna the ability to henshin into the two riders. How? I think it should be pretty obvious. Maybe add Hana in as a childhood friend and someone that can control these Personalities.

I mean look at Ryotaro and Tsuna. All I need to do is give Tsuna Ryotaro's bad luck and I'll have an almost carbon copy

What do you think? I'll write this after my exams or when I decide to take another break


End file.
